Twin Locks
by KATastrofic
Summary: 2 twins and 2 lockets, separated in youth and brought together by fate. But the other lost his memories, his locket sealed from his eyes. Warning: shounen-ai and near-crossover with Vampire Knight. Twincest between Kaito and Akaito.Now Showing.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

KATastrofic: Hello, this is my debut fic. The first one ever. If I stink, please tell me so in the form of a review. I hope to hear from anyone anyway.

Disclaimer: Never own them in the first place. But the plot is MINE! So there!

* * *

Twin Locks

"Kaito, run away now!" a red headed vampire yelled to his little twin brother.

"But, Akaito nii-san," Kaito said.

"Just go!" Akaito said as he pushed Kaito.

Kaito had no choice but to run. Sadly, Akaito was only being chased by a vampire who asks for his help, while Kaito was chased by humans who wants to experiment a pureblood vampire's immortality.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. We'll just take a blood sample and we'll let you off," a researcher said.

"R-really?" Kaito asked nervously, for this was his first time talking to a human.

"Yes, but my boss told me to erase your memories of being a vampire so you can meet her children and be friends," the researcher said.

"B-but, I don't want to forget my brother," Kaito said.

"It's okay, you'll regain you're memories. It's not permanent," the researcher said.

"I'll go with you," Kaito, a ten-year-old pureblood vampire said. Kaito grabbed the researcher's hand.

_Hm…so not all vampires are dangerous after all, _the researcher thought.

*Red Corner*

"Kuso! Kaito could be dead by now! If only I knew this from the start!" Akaito yelled.

"I'm sorry, Akaito-sama," Akatsu said. Akaito wore Kaito's necklace in case they won't see each other. His necklace is with Kaito.

"Kaito… I'm such a fool," Akaito said.

*Blue Corner*

"Good job Haku!" Miku, the boss, said.

"Mister, how will I know my real name if I forget my memories?" Kaito asked.

"Don't worry, you'll only forget that you're a vampire and every other vampires you met, including your brother," Haku said.

"When will you take my blood sample?" Kaito asked.

"While we're erasing your memories," Haku said.

"Okay, I'll just wait," Kaito said.

*Red Corner*

"Akaito-sama, you need to get over it. Kaito-sama is already dead," Akatsu said.

"I know he's still alive. Why can't he hear me?" Akaito said.

"Akatsu-sama, he's already dead!" Akatsu said.

After some time, Akatsu managed to convince Akaito that Kaito is already dead. Because of that, Akaito never showed his feelings.

*Blue Corner*

"Amazing! His blood is very different from ours," Miku said.

"Miku-senpai, he's waking up," Haku said.

"Haku, I want you to enroll this vampire to Cross Academy. And you will be his guardian," Miku said.

"What!? It's a school with vampires," Haku said.

"Don't worry, there are prefects and please enroll him in the night class. If enrolls in the day class, the girls will surely chase him," Miku said.

"Fine," Haku said.

"You enroll him in Cross Academy when he reaches the age of seventeen," Miku said.

"Well, he's still ten years old," Haku said.

Miku quickly explained that when a vampire reaches the age of eighteen, his body will stay in that age even if he's one hundred in age or so. After the quick explanation, Kaito woke up. "Hm, what a nice nap," Kaito yawned.

"Good uh~ morning?" Haku said.

"Oh, hi, mister. But how did I come here anyway," Kaito said.

"Well, you were an orphan and I was planning to adopt you," Haku said.

"Oh yeah, but I don't remember about it though. Never mind, my name is Kaito Shion. Nice to meet you, Oto-san," Kaito said.

"Hey, you guys, your new cousin is here," Miku said. Two kids ran out of the room and went to their mother.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Rin Kagamine," the female twin said.

"And I'm Len Kagamine," the male said.

"Nice to meet you," Kaito said. Kaito played with his _cousins_. He noticed a gold locket with 'Akaito' engraved on it.

"Ah, that locket belongs to your older brother. See that? That's his name over there," Haku said, pointing on the letterings.

"Akaito nii-san," Kaito said.

*Red Corner*

"Akaito-sama, I was ordered to enroll you in Cross Academy," Akatsu said.

"Yeah," Akaito said.

*Blue Corner*

"I forgot to tell you. I'll enroll Rin and Len in the Day Class section," Miku said.

"But he seems to be suspicious of _his_ locket," Haku said.

"I sealed it tightly. If he sees his twin brother's picture, he'll remember his memories immediately," Miku said.

"You're right, but when I first saw him, he wasn't as dangerous as his brother," Haku said, watching his adopted son playing with his _cousins_ out in the field.

* * *

Blooper time!

Kaito and Akaito were blindfolded. Haku was hugging Kaito possessively. 'Not yet! you can't meet in this chapter yet!' Akatsu nods.

The two were flailing their arms every which way like blind mice walking around.

Miku pops up with a peace sign. 'Peace-su! Look forward to the next chapter!'

Len and Rin pops up and pushes her aside. Smiling sweetly, 'Send reviews!'

Mr. Devil pops up in a burst of flames. 'The flames are MINE!!!Mwuahahaha!!!!!'

~End~

KATastrofic: Well you heard 'em! And for the record, Mr. Devil is a complete stranger to me and this fic. So if you find him annoying, just ignore him. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

KATastrofic:Hi once again! I guess I really stink, I had't received any reviews yet...*sigh*

Kaito: Don't just sigh there do the disclaimer already

KATastrofic:I'm too depressed to do the disclaimer

Kaito:Fine I'll do it. KATastrofic doesn't own Vocaloid, and Vampire Knight. Now read it and send reviews for our author's sake

KATastrofic:Arigatou Kaito-san... *fading away*

All characters in the story:Don't leave yet! you still have to finish the stoy!!!

* * *

Seven years later…

"Hey Kaito! Let's go now!"Rin said. Kaito finished eating his toast immediately and ran towards Rin and Len. They were killing time while walking to their new school.

"Have you noticed that our uniforms are different?," Rin said.

"Yeah, Kaito's uniform is white and ours are black," Len said.

"I'm enrolled in the Night class, why is it white instead of black," Kaito said.

"Maybe the chairman doesn't want the Night class students to disappear at night even though they're just chatting," Rin said.

"Well, mom said that it's just normal for Day class students to wear black and Night class students to wear white," Len said.

"Aww, you're no fun," Rin said.

"We're here," Kaito said. As they entered Cross Academy they saw a student from the Day class holding a staff, patrolling. Fortunately the student saw them.

"Ah, welcome to Cross Academy. I'm Yuuki Cross and I'm one of the prefects," the student said.

"Yuuki Cross… sounds familiar… hmm…I got it! You're Chairman Kaien's daughter, right?" Len said.

"By the way, the Night class students should be sleeping in the morning. Your dorm is over there," Yuuki said, pointing to a building found on the west side of the campus.

"Ah, thanks," Kaito said.

"Ok, let's go," Yuuki said.

"Where?" Len asked.

"To our classroom, of course," Yuuki said.

"See you later Kaito!" Rin said. "See ya!" Len said.

"You, too!" Kaito said and headed to the dorms.

_I can't believe that a student from the Night class became friends with the Day class students without them being shocked that he's actually a vampire,_ Yuuki thought.

"Who's that guy, is he also a prefect?" Rin asked.

"He's my childhood friend, Zero, he's also a prefect," Yuuki said.

"Finished patrolling?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I'm just leading our new classmates to our classroom," Yuuki said. Yuuki and Zero led the twins, Rin and Len to their classroom.

"So, how did you meet that Night class student…Kaito was it?" Yuuki asked.

"We're relatives," Len said. Rin elbowed Len on his stomach.

"Ow!" Len exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for not introducing earlier, I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my twin brother, Len Kagamine," Rin introduced.

"I can't believe that you're related to a Night class student," Yuuki said.

"Well, since our mother told us that we could trust the prefects we'll tell you, and only the prefects and the chairman can know this secret, okay?"Rin said.

"We'll promise," Yuuki said.

"Whatever," Zero said.

"I'll start first, our mother, Miku Kagamine, was looking for a pure-blooded vampire's blood sample to make a research," Len said.

"Our mother's colleague, Haku, was willing to search for a pure-blooded vampire, he wasn't lucky enough to find any when one day, he returned with Kaito, who was willing to let his blood be examined by our mom and her fellow researchers," Rin said.

"But, why is he harmless not like any other vampires the chairman fought long ago?" Yuuki said. (Out of the blue, Kaito and chairman Kaien sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me," the two said at the same time.)

"Well, our mother erased Kaito's memories of him being a vampire then he acts as a regular teenager," Len said.

"Ohh, does he weaken sometimes?" Yuuki said.

"Yeah, during daytime, but at nighttime he'll just watch the moon while holding his older brother's locket," Rin said.  
"Your mother knows chairman Kaien, we'll tell you Cross Academy's secret," Zero said.

"Zero, are you sure?" Yuuki said. Zero nodded.

"Very well, promise us that you won't tell to any Day class students," Yuuki said.

"We promise," the twins said. Yuuki nodded to signal Zero can tell them the secret.

"Cross Academy is a school with Day class and Night class students. But, the Night class students are vampires, so, the chairman, Kaien, made sure that the Night class students won't do anything to the Day class students and had the new Night class head, Akaito Shion, to lead the Night class students," Zero said.

"And he made us prefects to prevent Day class students won't get close to any Night class students," Yuuki said.

"Sugoi! I didn't know that our new school will be _this_ exciting!" Rin said, starry-eyed.

"But, how long will Kaito remember his memories?" Yuuki asked.

"We're not so sure, but we have a feeling that he will remember his memories soon," Len said.

"A very lonely vampire, Kaito-san," Yuuki said.

"We're here," Zero said. All of them went inside their classroom.

*Kaito corner*

_Why am I suddenly feeling sleepy?_ Kaito thought. Kaito reached the dorm's gate and met a guard. The guard just glanced at him and opened the gate. Kaito went in and headed to the dorm. As he opened the dorm's door he gets sleepier and sleepier.

_I must stay awake!_ Kaito thought. Kaito closed the door but was feeling very tired.

"Are you new here? " a blonde Night class student asked.

"Y-yeah," Kaito said.

"I'll lead you to your room. By the way, I'm Takuma Ichijou," the blonde said.

"I'm Kaito," Kaito said.

"Okay, follow me-,"Takuma was cut off by a loud 'thud'. Takuma immediately ran to Kaito, and carried him on his shoulder and saw Kaito's dangling locket.

"Why is Akaito-sama's name here?" Takuma asked no one in particular.

* * *

KATastrofic:Since they managed to 'resurrect' me I guess I'll continue the story.

All:Yay!*applause*

Mr. Devil:You better feed me with flames _now_!

Ms. Angel: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the flame section not the review section

_ pulls Mr. Devils ear and dragged him out of the room_

All:*sweatdrop*

KATastrofic: O-okay, this time an angel appeared. Anyway look forward to the next chapter!

All:Good bye!


	3. Chapter 3

KAT: KAT here! I am pleased to receive reviews along with some junk email I had to dump. Thank you so much for your honest reviews as I myself know that there's room for improvement in my style of writing. I am glad to have my story favourited and alerted because it tells me (obviously) that you like it.

Here's the next chapter! I hope to receive more frank reviews from the audience!

* * *

"What happened here?" a certain redhead said.

"Ah, we have a new Night class student, Akaito-sama," Takuma said.

"You should rest for a while. I'll take this new student to his room," Akaito said.

"Okay, Akaito-sama," Takuma said, handing Kaito to Akaito.

Akaito carried Kaito on his back just like what Takuma was doing a while ago. _This boy, he looks like Kaito but Akutsu is right. Kaito is already dead,_ Akaito thought. Akaito placed Kaito on the bed when suddenly he saw a flash on Kaito's neck. Akaito was curious so he was looking for the object that seems familiar to him. Akaito found a locket and saw engraved letterings that said 'Akaito'.

"I-it can't be. Maybe he just found this. But he really looks like Kaito," Akaito said. Akaito grabbed Kaito's locket which Kaito gave him. He opened Kaito's locket and saw Kaito's locket. He grabbed his locket and tried opening it but he wasn't able to. "It's impossible. It's sealed with an anti-vampire spell," Akaito said. Akaito left the room confused.

*Kagamine Corner*

"Have you heard we have two new classmates?" a student told another.

"Yeah, and I also heard that there's a new Night class student, too," the student replied.

"Okay, pay attention. We have new students so please sit down properly and listen," their homeroom teacher yelled.

"Hello! I'm Len." "– and I'm Rin!" the twins introduced themselves one by one. "Nice to meet you!" they chorused.

"You can sit beside Yuuki and Zero," the teacher said. (A/N: I changed the sitting arrangement for my own purposes).

It was already sunset and classes have ended. And it's now time for the prefects to patrol. "Zero , let's go," Yuuki said.

"Ah," Zero replied in a stoic tone.

"Why? What's happening?" Rin asked.

"Well, the Night class students are starting their classes at sunset. And most of the Day class students are chasing after the Night class students. And, well, they have crushes on them," Yuuki explained.

"Oh. Good luck!" Rin said.

"I pity Kaito," Len said.

"He's kinda safe because he's only new in this school," Yuuki said. The four of them ran to the place where the Night class students are found with flocks of Day class students. (A/N: Yuuki and Zero's reason is to prevent the Day class students to go near the Night class students. Rin and Len's reason for running there is to make sure that Kaito is alright.)

*What happened during the morning, Kaito version*

"He looks like Akaito-sama. He even has a locket that has Akaito-sama's name engraved on it," a voice said.

"Baka! He's already waking up," another voice said. As Kaito opened his eyes, he saw two Night class students.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaito said, looking at the blonde student.

"We just came to welcome a new student," the blonde student replied.

"Don't drag me to your problem, Aidou!" the orange haired student said.

"By the way, how did you get that locket?" Aidou asked.

"Hmm… My father told me that this locket belongs to my brother, Akaito," Kaito said.

"I-impossible! Akaito-sama said that his brother, Kaito, is already dead," the other student exclaimed.

"Yeah. Are you Kaito?" Aidou asked.

"Yeah. But how do you know my name?" Kaito asked.

"Hello, I'm Aidou Hanabusa and that creepy guy over there is Kain Akatsuki," Aidou introduced.

Kain bonked Aidou on the head. "Who are you calling creepy!?" he exclaimed.

"Hidoii! I'm just telling the truth," Aidou whined, receiving another bonk on the head for that comment.

Kaito just sweat-dropped. A few seconds later, Aidou quickly recovered and approached Kaito. Kain had already left the room. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?" Kaito yelled when he was suddenly abducted by Aidou.

"I'm taking you to Akaito-sama," Aidou replied.

"What do you think you're doing with the new student?" Akaito said. Aidou froze.

"_What is he doing here?_ Umm… I was going to bring him to your room, Akaito-sama" Aidou said.

"And why are you taking him to my room, Aidou?" Akaito asked.

"Well, you see, this guy is your supposed-to-be-dead brother, Kaito," he replied. Akaito was surprised by his statement.

"You, what's your name?" Akaito asked. He heard a faint reply 'Kaito'. He relaxed. "Aidou, you may leave. And you, Kaito, please come in."

Aidou left and the two brothers went inside Akaito's room and began talking. "Are you really Akaito nii-san?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah," Akaito said.

"I thought you're dead," Kaito said.

"Me, too," Akaito said.

"Do you always sleep at day?" Kaito asked.

"I used to. But I eventually got used to it," Akaito said.

"But I don't –" Kaito was cut off as he collapsed on Akaito's chest. He touched Kaito's cheeks. _He hasn't drunk any blood since we were kids, _he thought. He took his necktie off and loosened his shirt so his neck was exposed. Little did Kaito know that his fangs were aching just to taste blood. Akaito placed Kaito's head on his neck. Kaito unconsciously bit him. It's as if his fangs had a mind of its own. The fangs stopped on their own as if it's saying 'I'm full'.

Because Kaito and Akaito have the same bloodline, the puncture wound Kaito inflicted eventually healed. Akaito placed Kaito on his bed and left, thinking about the promise he eventually broke. He usually keeps his promise. Maybe it has something to do with Kaito.

"Have you noticed? Akaito-sama has been acting strangely," Ruka said.

"What do you mean 'acting strangely'? He's just happy, that's all," Aidou said.

"Clean your rooms. The prefects will have an inspection," Takuma said.

"Especially you, Aidou," Akaito said.

"Understood," Aidou said glumly.

* * *

Blooper Corner

BABOOM!!

KAT:Take cover! She's going to explode again!

Mr. Devil:What's wrong with you? I just proposed to you and then you suddenly explode

Ms. Angel:What? I only exploded with happiness

KAT:I suddenly don't want to attend their wedding

All:_nods_

Kaito:Hey! Mr. Devil how and why did you proposed to Ms. Angel

Mr. Devil:I proposed to her because she knows that I'm a masochist, she always makes me suffer ya know. I used one of the reviews to propose to her

KAT:That's why I'm missing one. You stinking demon go to hell!

_KAT gets a whole jar of holy water and throws it at (who didn't take a bath for centuries)_

Mr. Angel:Finally! I hadn't took a bath for centuries thanks KAT

KAT:Well, this blooper is getting longer than I thought. Everybody the photographer is already here!

Photographer:Okay, say cheese!

All:Cheese!

Mr and Mrs. Angel:Look forward to the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

KAT: ....

* * *

*Day Class Corner*

"Zero, let's go," Yuuki said.

"What's going on?" Len asked.

"We're having an inspection," Zero said.

"Do you need to have an inspection of the Day class students?" Rin asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. We're going to confiscate every Night class students' photos that belongs to some of the Day class students," Yuuki said.

"Are you going to take Kaito's photos from us, too?" Rin asked.

"Since you're related with him, no, we won't," Yuuki said.

"How are you going to inspect the Night class students?" Len asked.

"We'll just take some dangerous items from them," Yuuki said.

"We'll help. Only for the Day class students, though," Rin said.

"I suppose so," Yuuki said.

"Rin's very good at persuading people with sweet talking, but looks may be deceiving. But she's very violent. I mean, she watches pro wrestling on T.V." Len whispered to Yuuki.

"Ok, then, let's go," Yuuki said.

After the inspection…

"Y-you're r-right, sh-she is sc-scary," Yuuki said, trembling.

"You should see her beat up ten yakuza gangs at one low each group," Len said.

"Let's go to the Night class," Zero said, hiding his trembling hands.

"See you later!" RIn said.

*In the Night Class Dorms…*

"The prefects are coming here," Takuma said.

"Have you told Kaito about the inspection?" Akaito asked.

"Well, Akatsuki was about to tell Kaito when he suddenly collapsed," Aidou said.

"I just went to check on Akatsuki a while ago and he said that Kaito was drunk," Shiki said.

_Damn! I forgot, Kaito never did drink my blood. It's just his first time, and first timers get drunk after drinking blood, _Akaito thought. He was unconsciously walking to Kaito's room. He opened the door.

"A-Akaito-sama, help me!" Akatsuki said, having trouble treating Kaito's fever.

"What happened here anyway?" Akaito asked, placing a towel on Kaito's forehead.

"I came here to tell him that the prefects are having an inspection," Akatsuki said.

"And…?" Akaito said.

"When I came here, he was drunk. First I found him dizzy and slipped on a bucket of water, then he got wet and he's not drunk anymore and sick at the same time," Akatsuki said.

"W-water," Kaito said.

"You can prepare your room, Akatsuki. I'll take care of him," Akaito said.

"T-thank you, Akaito-sama," Akatsuki said. After he left, Akaito gave Kaito some water.

*knock knock*

_The prefects are already here,_ Akaito thought.

"We're going in," Zero said, kicking the door open. The two prefects saw Akaito watching a sick person.

"So that's Kaito-kun," Yuuk said.

"He's still recovering," Akaito said.

"He's clear," Zero said, leaving the room.

"Hope he gets well soon," Yuuki said, bowing. They left the room and started inspecting other Night class students' rooms. Two hours later…

Kaito finally woke up and noticed someone's hand on his wrist. "Ah, Akaito-niisan," Kaito said.

Akaito also woke up. "You're awake. What time is it anyway?" Akaito asked.

"Hm, about three pm," Kaito said, looking at his watch.

"Get dressed. Classes will start in one hour," Akaito said. Kaito suddenly saw a glimpse of Akaito's fangs.

*Flashback…*

"Come on, you need to drink some of my blood or else you'll get pretty tired," a boy who looks like Akaito said.

"But I don't want to steal Akaito-niisan's blood," Kaito said.

*End of Flashback*

"Hey, are you listening?" Akaito asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Ah, I'm fine, just imagined something," Kaito said.

"Just get ready. We'll meet you downstairs," Akaito said.

"Okay," he said. Akaito left his room. "Did I see myself having fangs like a vampire's? Even Akaito-niisan told me to drink his blood when I was a kid… Never mind," Kaito said. He got ready and went downstairs.

* * *

KAT: lazy mode...(hehe)


	5. Chapter 5

KAT: Hi there! Sorry for the long wait. Lo and behold, the new chapter!

* * *

"Ah, good timing Kaito. Please come here," Akaito said.

_Seems like he needs to explain something to his friends, _Kaito thought as he headed towards his big brother. Akaito pulled Kaito in front of him, holding his shoulders. He said, "This is my little brother, Kaito."

"K-Kaito? Kaito-sama is alive?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"If I was dead, how can I stand here talking to you?" Kaito asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually, Aidou and Akatsuki were the first people to know him. And Takuma was the first to see him," Akaito said.

_That Kaito! I almost got Akaito-sama to drink my blood,_ Ruka thought. Takuma walked down the stairs and approached Akaito. "Let's go now before we're late," Takuma said. They went out of the dorm, passed the guard and went out of the gate.

"You better cover your ears, Kaito," Akaito whispered.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"You'll see," Akaito said. They stepped out of the dorm gate and were seen by many Day class girl students.

"Kyaa~! Akaito-sama! Aidou-sama!" a student yelled. Kaito stuffed his ears with cotton before going out. He just ignored the students.

"Eh? That's the new student? He's so cool," a student said. Kaito saw Rin and Len waving at him. He took the cotton out of his ears. He approached he twins.

_Why is he approaching them?_ All the girls thought.

"My class is starting. See ya!" Kaito said as he stuffed his ears with cotton again.

"See ya!"the twins said. The Night class students went to their rooms. As Kaito left, all the girls glared at Rin and Len's direction.

"N-ne, do you feel an evil presence?" Rin asked.

"Y-yeah," Len answered.

"A-at the count of th-three, run," Yuuki said.

"I'll check on the Night class," Zero said.

"W-wait! Zero!!!" Yuuki yelled.

"Don't worry. We're still together. 3…2…1…Run!!!" Len yelled. They ran with Yuuki around the campus. When one girl threw a tomato at Yuuki, she got her pole and…yelled.

"Th-this isn't the Yuuki we know," a girl was intimidated.

"If you don't want to get hurt, go to your dorms! If you don't, I'll make your life a living hell," Yuuki said.

"O-okay!" the girls said as they went to their dorms.

"Wow, Yuuki-san. I– ah, we didn't know that you were that harsh to students," Rin said.

"Eh? No, I don't. I guess my MPD has kicked in," Yuuki said.

"H-how about we head to our rooms?" Rin asked.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight," Yuuki said. The twins ran to their dorms.

*Night Time…*

"Ok, we'll be having Akaito-sama's eighteenth birthday tomorrow. He'll also have his life partner with the same age," Ruka said.

"Yeah, are you planning to make him love you?" Aidou asked.

"What will happen if Akaito-sama doesn't pick you?" Shiki asked while staring at the moon.

* * *

*Blooper Corner*

...Can't think of anything. T_T....


	6. Chapter 6

KAT: Hi there! Sorry for the late update. Ha, but I' feeling depressed now since I never got to receive any reviews. Well! At least I got new readers who made themselves known! Hope you like tis chapter!

* * *

_Aah! So I'm a vampire! Does that mean Akaito-niisan is, too? _Kaito thought, hitting his head on his desk.

"Hey Kaito, are you alright?" Akaito asked.

_Oh no! Wrong timing!_ Kaito thought.

"Are you sick?" Akaito asked.

"No, I'm just thinking about something,"Kaito said, not noticing that there's a huge band aid on his forehead.

"Hm…are you sure? I can see a huge band aid n your forehead," Akaito said.

"Eh, really? I didn't notice it before," Kaito said, touching his forehead.

"Ah, I have something to tell you," Akaito said.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Advanced Happy Birthday," Akaito greeted, patting Kaito's head.

"Ah, same to you," Kaito said, not noticing the band aid disappear.

"Ruka, look at them," Shiki said, pointing at Kaito and Akaito.

"What the – I'm sure Akaito-sama will pick me," Ruka said.

"Yeah right. Can't you see? Akaito-sama is happy when Kaito is with him," Aidou said.

"Wha? Shut up, Aidou!" Ruka yelled.

"Bye. I'll drag a certain someone out of the room," Aidou said, dragging Akatsuki out of the room.

Ruka faced the two siblings. "I'll definitely not lose to him," Ruka muttered.

"Your hair really looks soft to touch at night," Akaito said.

"Hm…I wonder," Kaito said. He began ruffling Akaito's hair.

"Hey, you're destroying my hair," Akaito said. He thought of something and ruffled Kaito's hair.

"Okay, break is over," the teacher said.

"Okay," the students said. Class dismissed…

"Good night, Akaito-niisan," Kaito said.

"Goodnight, Kaito," he greeted back.

"Now's my chance," Ruka said to herself. Kaito went to his room and slept. She went in afterwards.

*Inside Kaito's room*

"How about we play some games," Aidou said.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Kaito said.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper," Aidou said.

"You're just trying to drink my blood," Kaito said.

_Darn! He noticed_ Aidou thought.

Kaito stood up and took a pillow.

"Where are you going?" Aidou asked.

"To my big brother's room," he answered as he closed the door.

"Ahahaha~ so I get to sleep in his room," Aidou said.

"Geez, that Aidou," Kaito sighed.

"Eh?" Ruka said.

"Uh, hello Ruka-san," Kaito greeted.

"Uh, good evening Kaito-sama," Ruka greeted back. Kaito headed to Akaito's room. And Ruka went to her room. "Why is it so hard to kill that Kaito!" Ruka yelled.

*Inside Akaito's room…*

"I'm glad that Kaito is here," Akaito said. He heard some knocks. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Kaito," Kaito said.

"Come in," Akaito said

"Can I sleep in here?" Kaito asked.

"Sure. Why?" Akaito asked.

"Aidou suddenly went in my room and started bugging me," he answered.

"Hahaha! Okay, you can sleep here," Akaito said.

"Thanks," Kaito said, closing the door. Coincidentally, Kaito and Akaito were wearing turtle necks. Kaito went to bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

"I better sleep now," Akaito said. He climbed to bed and slept.

* * *

*Blooper Corner*

KAT:I don't know why I made them _that_ similar, I'm really not good with twin stuff

Kaito and Akaito:We don't mind, really

KAT:Hmm which one of you changed your hair color?

Kaito and Akaito:No one, it's our natural hair color

KAT:Hearing you two saying the same line at the same time sounds so creepy

Akaito:Sorry, force of habit

Kaito:Yeah, we can't help it

KAT: Hearing you two agreeing with each other is creepier

The twins can't help but sweatdrop

KAT:Will you cut that out! You're giving the creeps

Kaito and Akaito:Will you stop whining!!!

_~fin_~

Or is it?

Editor: axayashinoceres


	7. Chapter 7: Akaito's Dream

**_KAT: Sorry for keeping you waiting guys! I was... um...attacked by an outrageously long writer's block. My classmates/readers were forcing me to continue, as if I ever stopped! So, I was practically forced to free myself from long hibernation. And, to some readers who read my past chapters, this one is my improved post. To tell you the truth, my editor is waaaayyyy stronger than me, and she too, forced me to continue. Since this is my first chapter in the year 2009, GO FOR THE DISCLAIMER!!! _**Kaito nodded at Akaito and pulled a rope which revealed a poster with the disclaimer written on it.

**_Disclaimer: I never owned this from the start._**

**_Dark KAT: THIS PLOT IS MINE!!!!!MWUAHAHA!!!_****Chapter 7: Akaito's Dream**

* * *

_"Akaito, you're a good boy. I want you to be a good brother to Kaito, okay?" a woman who looks exactly like Kaito, smiled at the young Akaito while patting him on the head. _

"_Okay, mom. But, we're both of the same age, why do I have to take care of him?" the little Akaito asked. Their mother stooped to his level and looked at his crimson orbs._

"_Your older brother, Kikaito has a lot of responsibility as the heir of our family. And Kaito is pretty innocent and clueless about our situation, unlike you." she said. Akaito looked down and clenched his fist._

"_I'll try my best, mom" he said, smiling._

"_I know you will," their mother smiled at him again. But the dream started to change. It suddenly burst in flames. Their mansion was burning in flames, and Kikaito was burning in it._

"_Kikaito! Where's Kikaito!"their mother called. Then vampire hunters appeared out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at them._

"_Akaito, hide Kaito, I'm counting on you," she said, covering the twins with her shawl._

"_Mother! Mother!" Kaito yelled. Akaito covered his mouth and shook his head._

"_It's okay, Kaito," he said, tears in his eyes. Kaito looked at him and wiped his tears._

"_I-It's... okay, nii-san," he said. The auburn-haired boy looked at him, with a shocked expression. He didn't expect his shy twin would comfort him. They heard loud footsteps pass them._

"_Where are your children, Rika?"the vampire hunter addressed their mother._

"_I-I won't tell you," she said. Her shawl has the ability to hide anyone wearing it. The hunter started to choke her._

"_Tell me or you die," he said._

"_I don't care," she said. She was killed, the twins could only watch their mother's demise._

"_A-akaito, I'm c-counting o-on you," with her last words, she died._

"_That same dream," I said, looking at the scene before me, as if it was actually happening before me. _

'_Akaito,' a voice echoed._

"_Who's there," I asked the darkness surrounding me. The hands started to choke me._

"_Akaito, you must…DIE!" after that, I woke up from my horrible nightmare._ I looked at the clock on my night stand. It was nine in the morning…pretty early. I sat up and covered my face with my hands, hoping that I won't see that horrible nightmare ever, ever again. Then, I heard a soft yawn, it was Kaito. He looked at me, his cobalt eyes staring right through my crimson ones.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I said. He stared at me, his cobalt eyes searching for something behind my secretive ones.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean?" I lied, I don't want him to worry because of an old memory. He never knew Kikaito like I did. I regret not telling him, but, he might be hurt hearing more bad news.

"I mean you're pale and your hands are shivering," he said, sitting up, too.

"Oh, it's just shivering because it's cold," I said, boy do I hate lying to him.

"You're lying," he said, his eyes can somehow sense that someone is lying, he's real innocent.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Your hands are shaking, you had a nightmare," he said, holding my hands. "Unless you're telling me that a good dream woke you up _this _early," he added. I wanted to laugh at his comment. I really wanted to cry at the moment, but I can't show him my weakness.

"I'll tell you later, let's just go to sleep," I smiled at him. He looked down and sighed.

"Okay," he said and went back to sleep. I myself was starting to drift in my own world. Fortunately, my dream changed.

It was already our turn to learn something, and yeah, the fan girls became wilder, unusually wilder. They squealed as a glimpse of a golden haired Night Class student passed me by and hugged Kaito. I turned around and I was completely surprised to see _him_

"K-Kikaito-niisan, you're alive," I said. The boy looked at me and wore a goofy smile.

"Of course, as if I'd die from a minor burn," the lemon haired senpai said, with another goofy smile. I felt my eyebrows twitch after hearing his casual statement.

"_Minor burn he says, he practically burned with our old mansion! And yet he still calls it a minor burn,"_ I thought. Kikaito pointed an accusing finger at me all of a sudden.

"Hey, I heard that!" he said, Kaito still struggling for air.

"C-can't…breathe…Need…air," he said.

"Kikaito! You're killing Kaito!" I yelled. Did I forget to mention that our fan girls fainted a few minutes ago? So they didn't witness my violent behavior towards Kikaito. Finally, I managed to separate the two from their dangerous hug, which left Kaito panting for air.

"Do I…even, know you?" Kaito asked. Kikaito glared at me

"You mean you _didn't_ tell Kaito about me?!" he exclaimed. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day…

"Kaito, I'm your and Akaito's older brother, Kikaito," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...** HOPEFULLY

* * *

KAT:"Okay~ Ms. Angel and Mr. Devil are on a vacation, so, Yuuki and Zero will be in charge."

Yuuki:"Ehh!!! Really? That's Great!" Zero just snorted.

KAT:"Kaito, let's go buy you a new scarf! Eh? Kaito?"

Kikaito:"Akaito!!! Give Kaito back!" Akaito looked at me and tossed Kaito to me, who was half-dead.

Dark KAT:"You guys can play with Kaito,LATER!!! UNDERSTAND?!" The two nodded furiously.

KAT:"Well then, time to fix you up, Kaito" I was dragging the broken Vocaloid to the repair shop, and of course, he was fixed. We both looked at the screen and smiled."Cheese!"

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
